Call me maybe
by Lucy Otero
Summary: En una de esa noches Ty Lee la habían invitado a una fiesta, ella deseaba ir, sin embargo no podía ir sola, así que le pidió el favor a su mejor amiga Mai, que la acompañara, de esta manera estaría con alguien responsable. Aunque Mai se rehusó, a la final aceptó ir, pero para su sorpresa todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Historia moderna de Maiko (La portada la hizo akszirules)
1. Chapter 1

**_Aquí está otra historia, no me podía sacar esta idea, así que hice que la escribí, espero que les guste!_  
**

* * *

**Call me maybe:**

Esa noche se iba a dar una fiesta, y Ty Lee estaba súper emocionada por ir, no podía esperar a que fuera la hora la fiesta, pero había un detalle no podía ir sola, la última vez no salió muy bien, y sus padres le habían dado una advertencia, y si volvía a ir sola a una fiesta, tenia que volver a casa. Durante un buen rato estuvo pensando con quién iría, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a Mai.

Llevaba horas tratando de convencerla…

- Ty Lee no quiero ir a esa fiesta- por enésima vez se lo decía- Simplemente no va conmigo.

- Vamos Mai te vas a divertir- le suplicaba, no quería ir sola- Y si me voy, te vas a quedar sola en la casa, anda va a ser genial, siempre te la pasas encerrada, deberías aprender a divertirte, tienes 18 años, no 60.

- Ty Lee, me escuchaste, no estoy de humor.

- Nunca lo estás, vamos vas a hacer algo diferente, es capaz que consigues salir con chico, y te distraes.

- Ty por qué constantemente sólo piensas en los chicos, deberías conseguir una pareja estable.

- Por lo momentos no la necesito, ¿así que me vas a acompañar?

- ¿Qué gano yo?- lo pensó por unos segundos.

- Por un mes no te vuelvo a fastidiar para salir, ¿trato hecho?

- Hecho, pero yo escojo lo que voy a usar.

- Claro, ¡esto va a ser tan divertido!

- No hagas que me arrepienta- le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

- Tienes razón.

En pocos minutos, Mai estaba lista para irse.

En la fiesta…

La música estaba muy alta para el gusto de Mai, así que decidió salir a la terraza, para su sorpresa no estaba sola, había un chico ahí, no le quedó de otra que soportar su presencia. Por varios minutos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que él decidió hablar, le parecía raro que una chica estuviera afuera, cuando adentro de la casa había una fiesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella lo miró mal- Lo que quise decir, es por qué estás afuera, cuando hay una fiesta- se recostó de la barandilla.

- Eso te lo deberías preguntar también a ti.

- Touché… Bueno digamos que las fiestas no son lo mio, mi hermana me obligó a que la acompañara, porque no podía venir sola.

- Creo que estamos en la misma posición, pero en mi caso, es con una amiga.

- ¿Así que no te gustan las fiestas?

-No es que las odie, sólo que siento que no encajo, ¿no crees que estás haciendo muchas preguntas…?- lo miró, porque no sabía su nombre.

- Zuko.

- Muy Zuko, apenas nos acabamos de conocer.

- Lo sé, ¿Y tu nombre es?

- Mai.

- Bonito nombre.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 18, ¿y tú?

- 19.

Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato de trivialidades. Había pasado varias horas, ya era tarde y Ty Lee estaba buscando a Mai, para irse.

- Mai…- la llamaba, pero no obtenía respuesta, cuando la encontró le pareció muy tierna la escena que se encontró, pero lamentablemente ya tenían que irse- Hola Mai, es hora de ir a casa.

- Claro, Ty Lee ve al carro ya te alcanzo- ella se fue, entonces Mai sacó un bolígrafo de su cartera- Sé que esto es apresurado, pero realmente la pase muy bien- agarró la mano de Zuko, y le escribió su número de teléfono- Sé que esto es una locura, quisiera que me llamarás.

- Claro, te llamaré Mai.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buen en realidad, esta iba a ser una historia completa, pero decidí continuarla... Espero que les guste._  
**

* * *

**¿Llamará?**

Más tarde en la casa de Mai…

- ¿Crees que te vaya a llamar Mai?- sus grandes ojos castaños la miraban con atención- Esto es tan romántico.

- Ty Lee, en realidad no sé si lo volveré a ver- desvió la mirada, mientras se desmaquillaba- Y la verdad no sé casi nada de él, tal vez puede ser un asesino en serie ó un psicópata.

- Mai, lo que vi en ustedes dos este noche, no es algo que pase todo los días.

- Ty Lee, tú siempre coqueteas y hablas con chicos en las fiestas, no es algo del otro mundo.

- Pero, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan anti romántica?, no ves la manera en la que se miraban- suspiró ensoñadoramente- Sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas.

- Ok, no exageres, únicamente conocí a un chico, esta noche, y estuve hablando con él, no es gran cosa- trató de restarle importancia, sin embargo no podía dejar de en Zuko.

- ¿Qué no es gran cosa?, vamos Mai, a ti no te gusta ir a fiestas, y conociste a un chico con el que estuviste hablando por horas, y tú no eres la clase de persona que le gusta hablar- la miró seriamente- Este chico tiene que tener algo especial, y no puedo creer que no le hayas pedido su número de teléfono.

- Ty Lee, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?, es muy tarde, y sabes perfectamente que mañana tengo que ir a la universidad- intentó excusarse.

- Está bien, pero mañana me tienes que contar todos los detalles- estaba muy emocionada.

- ¿Si lo hago, vas a dejar de insistir?

- Lo prometo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la universidad, se enteró que no iba a ver clases, seguía casi dormida, pero no quería ir a su casa nuevamente. Así que se fue al Café que estaba cerca de la universidad. Estuvo un buen rato ahí, y no pudo evitar revisar su celular un par de veces, tal vez Ty Lee tenía razón esta vez, puede que estuviera esperando con más entusiasmo la llamada, de lo que en realidad esperaba.

Pero debía olvidarlo, era una idea descabellada, apenas lo había conocido anoche. Se tenía centrar en lo esencial, no en absurdas ideas, casi infantiles, de las películas, él no la iba a llamar, es capaz que sólo habló con ella, por educación, por más nada. Eso era, así que se tenía que olvidar.

Si estaba decidida, ¿por qué seguía con esperanzas que él la llamara?, tal vez porque en verdad sí le gustó el muchacho.

* * *

En la tarde, ya cuando se había olvidado, o eso creía ella, su celular sonó, vi la pantalla y era un número desconocido.

- ¿Aló?- deseaba escuchar que la voz fuera la de él.

- Hola- respondió, no sabía qué decir, pero su hermana lo había convencido para que la llamara- Mai.

- Hola- no podía creer que en realidad si llamó.

- ¿Crees que mañana estés libre en la noche?

- Sí, lo estoy- él pensaba que iba a decir que no.

- ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?- ella no sabía qué contestar, pero le parecía tierno que estuviera nervioso.

- Claro- se limitó a contestar.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces, es una cita?

- Es una cita, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formara, iba a tener una cita con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**_No podía quitarme la idea de cómo avanzar con esta historia, así que aquí hay un nuevo capítulo._**

* * *

**Una Cita Improvisada:**

Mai no sabía qué hacer, había aceptado salir con Zuko, pero ese no era su problema, sino que sabía que Ty Lee le iba a pedir explicaciones, y en realidad ella no se las quería dar, esta vez, porque la última vez que le había dicho a su amiga que iba a tener una cita, todo terminó mal, el chico ni volvió a llamar. Y no deseaba que pasara esto con Zuko. _Lo mejor sería evadirla, o decirle una pequeña mentira como que él nunca llamó, o parece que le dio el número equivocado_.

Mai estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que había alguien delante de ella, y se tropezó.

- Deberías tener cuidado por donde caminas- conocía esa voz.

- Lo siento- por fin vio con quién había tropezado- ¿Zuko, qué haces aquí?

- Sólo caminando por el centro comercial, hasta que chocaste conmigo- dijo conteniendo una pequeña risa.

- La verdad no me encontraba en este mundo, lo siento, no te vi- aunque en realidad estaba apenada, su voz no lo expresó.

- Suele suceder- quiso restarle importancia- ¿Y ya te ibas?

- Algo así, estaba decidiendo si irme, o no a mi casa- _más bien decidiendo qué le iba a decir Ty Lee_.

- ¿Ya almorzaste?- preguntó sin saber por qué lo hizo.

- La verdad, no lo he hecho.

- ¿Si quieres vamos a almorzar?

- Claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No es un restaurant de lujo, pero será para próxima vez- le decía mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

- Está bien, no te preocupes- le contestó- En serio discúlpame por lo que pasó.

- Tranquila, ¿qué te pareces si olvidamos que esto pasó?- le sugirió.

- Ok- en ese momento la interrumpió el mesonero para tomar la orden.

Minutos después…

- No puedo creer que el mesonero pensaba que era tu novia- algo que no pudo evitar fue el pequeño rubor que se vio en sus mejillas.

- ¿No sé por qué piensan eso cuando ven a dos personas del sexo opuesto, sentadas solas?

- Pregúntale a ellos.

- Creo que paso- la miró- ¿Y cómo terminaste en el centro comercial?- tenía curiosidad.

- Bueno cuando llegué en la mañana a la universidad, me enteré que no había clases, y bueno estuve en el Café que está cerca, casi toda la mañana. No quería encerrarme en mi casa- hizo una pausa- Ya te conté mi historia, ¿cuál es la tuya?

- Verás, cuando tienes una hermana menor tan bipolar como la mía, tu celular puede sufrir las consecuencias. Así que me tuve que comprar un celular.

- ¿En serio?- le parecía que le estaba tomando el pelo- Ella lo hizo.

- Es la verdad- se defendió.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Sólo lo que ella no quería. Eso es todo.

- Parece que es vengativa.

- Lo es… ¿Qué quieres hacer después?

- No lo sé, pero lo que estoy segura es que no quiero ir aun a mi casa.

- ¿Quieres ir al cine?

- Puede ser- se sentía cómoda con él- Dependiendo de cuál película.

- Espero que te guste la elección.

Toda la tarde la pasó con Zuko, y parte de la noche. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a su casa, él la llevó. Estaba feliz, y no le importaba que Ty Lee le hiciera preguntas, igual al día siguiente lo volvería a ver.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste._  
**

* * *

**¿Estoy enamorada de él?**

- Mai no puedo creer que estés llegando a esta hora, y con un chico- le decía Ty Lee, cuando a Mai la dejó Zuko en su casa.

- Ty Lee, ¿te puedes callar? Sólo me trajo- Mai no quería darle explicaciones a su amiga.

- Espera un momento, tú eres el chico de la fiesta, ¿no?

- Sí- contestó Zuko.

- Apostaría lo que sea que ustedes se pasaron todo el día, juntos.

Zuko soltó una risa nerviosa- Es buena- le dijo a Mai.

- Lo sabía- gritó con emoción- Sabía que no podías estar sola, porque me enteré que hoy en la universidad no tuviste clases.

- Bueno, no hagas un escandalo, Ty Lee ¿puedes entrar a la casa?- le ordenó.

- Claro.

- Lo siento por eso, ella siempre es así, creo que ya me acostumbré. Gracias por traerme.

- De nada, ha sido un placer haberme topado contigo en el centro comercial hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana…

* * *

Zuko cuando llegó a su casa, Azula lo estaba esperando, y lo interrogó, pero no le pudo sacar información. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como planificar, lo que haría en su cita con Mai, no quería hacer nada que pudiera asustarla, habían cuadrado para ir al cine. Sin embargo deseaba hacer algo más, estuvo pensando lo que haría. En el momento que lo decidió, pudo acostarse por fin. _Mañana sería un día ocupado_ pensó.

Se levantó temprano, para poder arreglar todo, y buscar temprano a Mai, le pidió ayuda a su mejor amigo Sokka, él aceptó, y tenía ya todo listo, sólo le tenía que avisar, cuando haría lo que debía hacer, era un plan.

Como lo pensó, buscó a Mai temprano, se veía hermosa, se quedó sin palabras.

- Te ves preciosa- le dijo.

- Gracias- se sonrojó- Tú te ves bien, también- no era muy buena dando cumplidos.

- Gracias.

Durante el camino al centro comercial, estuvieron hablando, cuando llegaron empezaron a caminar, aun faltaba mucho para la película que querían ver… Y Mai se detuvo en frente de una librería. Ella se quedó mirando el libro que estaba en la exhibición con mucho interés.

- ¿Te gusta ese libro?

- Lo he buscado por semanas, y acaba de llegar, pero no traje dinero. Será para otra oportunidad.

- Claro, vamos al cine.

Compraron las entradas, pero Zuko se excusó porque tenía que ir al baño.

- No me tardo- le dijo- Si quieres compras alguna golosina, o lo que desees- le dejó dinero, y se fue.

Llegó a la librería, y buscó el libro que acababa de ver Mai, y se lo compró, en poco tiempo regresó al cine.

- ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?- le preguntó Mai- Ya va a comenzar la película.

- Esto- se lo entregó.

- No tenías que hacerlo.

- Quise hacerlo, parecía que te interesaba mucho.

- Gracias.

- Déjame ayudarte, con lo que compraste.

- Eres todo un caballero.

- Gracias, ¿si quieres vamos al parque después que salgamos de la película?

- Suena bien.

- Perfecto.

* * *

**_En el parque…_**

Cuando llegaron Zuko le quiso mostrar su lugar preferido a Mai, era cerca de una laguna que había, rodeada de árboles, era un sitio tranquilo. Los dos estuvieron en un silencio cómodo. Mai estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, leyendo el libro que Zuko le compró, por su parte él, estaba sentado en frente de ella, con un block… De pronto le dio curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo Zuko, se veía tan concentrado haciendo algo en su block…

- ¿Qué haces?- se acercó un poco hasta él.

- No te muevas- le dijo.

- ¿Por qué?- le pareció extraña su respuesta.

- Espera un momento… Y listo.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué estabas haciendo?

- Esto- le mostró el block. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Por qué me estabas dibujando?

- ¿No te gustó?

- No es eso, es excelente el dibujo, es sólo que no entiendo ¿por qué me dibujaste?

- Te veías tan hermosa leyendo- ella se ruborizó- Y quise dibujarte.

- No sabía que dibujaras.

- Bueno llevamos conociéndonos tres días- ella se sintió apenada.

- Tienes razón.

- Entonces, ¿Lista para una irnos?

- Claro.

* * *

Minutos después en el carro… Mai observó por la ventana.

- Zuko, este no es el camino para ir a mi casa- pensó que él se había confundido.

- Lo sé, antes vamos a hacer una parada, te podría colocar esto- le pasó una venda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo hazlo.

- ¿Qué voy a saber, si eres un asesino serial, o me quieres secuestrar?- comentó.

- Bueno, si fuera a hacer alguna cosa contigo, ya lo hubiera hecho. Confía en mí, no te va a pasar nada- su voz le transmitió confianza. Y se puso la venda.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando se detuvieron. Zuko le abrió la puerta.

- ¿En dónde estamos?

- Ya lo verás, no te quites la venda, ni intentes ver- la guio.

- Zuko dime que estás tramando.

- Ya lo descubrirás- le susurró en el oído.

- Quiero saber- insistía- ¿Falta mucho?

- Sólo faltan unos pocos metros.

- ¿En dónde estamos?, hace frío- _mas bien, me estoy congelando_ pensó.

- ¿Si quieres te doy mi chaqueta?

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí toma- le ayudó a colocársela- Ya llegamos- le quitó la venda, con cuidado.

La vista era impresionante, se podía ver toda la ciudad, y había una mesa con cena para dos.

- Te tenía que recompensar, por lo de ayer, te quería llevar a un restaurante.

- Esto es increíble.

- Me alegra que te guste.

- Me encanta.

- Pensaba en traer a un violinista, pero no sabía si te gustaba.

- Está perfecto así, de esta manera- él la ayudó a sentarse.

La cena estuvo perfecta, Mai se sentía feliz, nunca había sentido tan bien en toda su vida, con alguien, en ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás se estaba enamorando de Zuko, o a lo mejor lo había hecho cuando lo conoció en aquella fiesta. No estaba segura, pero lo único que podía hacer, era disfrutar de la velada, el tiempo le daría la respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**_No me pude resistir, tuve que escribir esta idea, espero que les guste..._  
**

* * *

**¿Novia?**

Mai y Zuko llevaban un tiempo saliendo… Ese día se habían colocado de acuerdo para encontrarse en el restaurante del tío de él. Cuando ella llegó no lo veía por ningún lado, así que decidió sentarse en la mesa. Le mandó un mensaje avisándole que ya estaba esperándolo en el lugar. De repente un chico de más o menos su edad, de ojos azules, le empezó a hablar.

- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú, sola?- decía mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

_¿Y éste de dónde salió?_ Pensó- ¿Disculpa?

- Es que mírate… ¿Por qué estás sola?- le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, dedicándole una mirada con sus ojos azules intensos.

- Sokka ¿Por qué estás coqueteándole a ella?- le preguntó Zuko, con tono de advertencia, y le colocó una mano en su hombro- Te presento Mai- dijo con el mismo tono.

_¿QUÉ? ¡ELLA ES MAI!_ Pensó- ¿Ella es Mai?- tragó nerviosamente, porque sabía que se había metido en un problema con Zuko, por haber coqueteado con la chica que le gustaba a él.

- Sí- contestó cortante.

- Amigo, yo no coqueteaba con ella- dijo rápidamente, intentando arreglarlo- Sólo la acompañaba para que no se sintiera sola- se fue levantando, mientras se quitaba la mano de Zuko de encima. Éste enarcó una ceja, y lo miró para que se fuera.

- Nos vemos en la clase de esgrima- dijo nerviosamente, salió corriendo, sin esperar la respuesta de él.

- ¿Esgrima?- preguntó Mai, curiosa por el comentario del chico que se llamaba Sokka.

- Sí…práctico esgrima tres días a la semana.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- trató de mostrarse interesada por la actividad que practicaba Zuko.

- Bueno, no se había dado la oportunidad-desvió la mirada.

- Por eso que no puedes algunos días, ¿no?

- Sí… ¿quieres acompañarme a una práctica?- le preguntó Mai.

- Claro, me encantaría. Me gusta la esgrima.

- ¿Te gusta?- le sorprendió lo que escuchó.

- Sí, me parece interesante- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y devolvió su mirada al menú.

- Me alegra que te guste. ¿Así que quieres venir conmigo, para la siguiente clase?

- ¿Cuándo es?- dijo, recordándose de todo lo que tenía que hacer para la universidad.

- Esta tarde.

- Sí, puedo ir.

- ¿Estás segura?- aun no creía que le gustara, y porque se recordó de algo.

- Sí lo estoy, Zuko- puso una mano sobre la suya. Él sonrió- ¿Cuándo me vas a hablar de tu familia?- quiso cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- la verdad él deseaba, que ella se alejara de él, por su familia, le daba miedo.

- No sé, ¿cómo son?, ¿cuándo me los presentas?- al escuchar lo último se atragantó con el agua que tomaba.

- Ellos son peculiares, por no decir locos. Excepto mi madre, los demás sí lo están.

- Ok…- él siguió hablando.

- Mis padres están divorciados. Mi tío es viudo- trató de resumir lo más posible, para no caer en detalles- Y no sé cuándo te los voy a presentar- no pretendía hacer eso rápido.

- Los quiero conocer.

- Unos de estos días te los presento- _mejor nunca_- ¿Y cuándo yo voy a conocer a tu familia?

- Sabes que mis padres se la pasan viajando, mi hermano está con ellos. Cuando vengan te los presento, pero al parecer que por los momentos no vienen. Están en un viaje de negocios- _como siempre_.

- ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

- Estoy en la universidad, no me puedo perder mis evaluaciones. Nunca estaría en un lugar fijo. Desde que tengo memoria, ellos casi no han pasado tiempo conmigo. Y las veces que estamos juntos, no somos unidos, es como estar con extraños.

A Zuko le entristeció lo que escuchó, porque aunque él tuviera una familia de locos, pasaba tiempo de calidad familiar. Esa debía ser la razón de querer conocer a su familia, para saber qué es tener una familia, por lo menos una vez.

- Si quieres, hoy puedes conocer a mi madre, la voy a ver después de la práctica.

- Claro, me encantaría conocerla.

- Y ella a ti, te va a amar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que tú eres una persona- no hallaba la palabra perfecta para describirla- Tan…

- Tan ¿qué?

- Tan- suspiró dándose por rendido- No sé cómo decirlo. Tienes ese yo no sé qué, que no sabes describir, el por qué te cae tan bien esa persona- intentó decirle que ella era quién lo inspiraba, su musa, que no ha podido parar de hacer dibujos de ella, y cada vez que ella estaba cerca, él era feliz, pero no se atrevió.

Ella se desilusionó, porque él no le había dado esperanzas, que él quisiera que ella fuera su novia, por la actitud de él, tan evasiva con el tema de su familia, tal vez él no quería presentárselos. Pero le gustó la idea que iba a conocer a la mamá.

El resto de la cita, ellos estuvieron hablando de trivialidades.

* * *

Más tarde Mai acompañó a Zuko a su clase de esgrima. Cuando llegaron, él se fue a cambiar, por lo que se quedó sola. Y un chico de ojos verdes se le acercó.

- Hola- la saludó con una sonrisa torcida.

- Y tú ¿quién eres?- _¿por qué otra vez, en un mismo día?_

- El hombre de tus sueños- le mostró sus músculos, _estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí en un mismo día_.

- Claro- dijo con sarcasmo.

- En serio, te digo la verdad. Tú eres hermosa, y yo soy muy atractivo. ¿Ves somos perfectos el uno para el otro?- seguía con su actitud engreída, ella rodó los ojos.

- Bolin, deja de molestar a la chica- dijo Mako.

- No la estaba molestando- se defendió- Ella quiere salir conmigo, eso lo sé.

- Disculpa la actitud de mi hermano- dijo apenado.

- No hay problema- _siempre y cuando te lo lleves fuera de mi vista_.

- Mako, ni siquiera me dejaste preguntarle el nombre- se quejó, Mako rodó los ojos.

- Vamos Bolin, deja tranquila a…- la miró.

- Mai.

- Espera un momento, ¿tú no eres la novia de Zuko?-éste lo escuchó, y se paralizó, ella no sabía nada.

- ¿Novia?

- Bueno así te conocen aquí- dijo naturalmente.

- De ¿qué hablas Bolin?- dijo nerviosamente Zuko, lanzándole una mirada para que se callara, y le siguiera la corriente, pero no le hizo caso.

- Vamos Zuko. Sokka lo dijo cuando llegó, que tú estabas con tu novia en una cita, y que también te habías puesto celoso, porque él coqueteó con Mai- Bolin contenía la risa por la cara de Zuko… Mako sólo pensaba por qué su hermano era tan imprudente.

- Ya va, ¿no le has dicho nada a ella, que fuera tu novia?- en ese momento Zuko estaba que lo mataba.

Mai por su parte estaba perdida en la conversación.

- Esperen un minuto, ¿Quién dijo que yo era novia de Zuko?

- Él dijo que te iba a decir- se excusó Bolin, pero Mako le dio un golpe en las cotillas con el codo- Ouch, Mako ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Bolin, será mejor que sigamos practicando- arrastró a su hermano lejos de Mai y Zuko.

- _Pero yo no he hecho nada_- a lo lejos se escuchaban los quejidos de Bolin.

- ¡_Bolin no tenías que decir nada!_- lo regañó.

Siguieron discutiendo, sin embargo Mai les hizo caso omiso.

- ¿Me puedes explicar?- enarcó una ceja.

- Bueno…es…que…yo- no sabía qué hacer, se pasaba una mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

- ¿Es que tú?- a él no le quedaba de otra que contarle todo.

- El otro día estaba hablando con Sokka, le conté que te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, y todos se enteraron. Por eso no quería que supieras que practico esgrima… Lo siento que te lo sepas de esta manera- agachó la mirada- Así ¿qué piensas?

- ¿De qué?- ella deseaba escucharlo.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Déjame pensarlo…

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar- lo besó repentinamente en la mejilla- ¿Eso es un?

- Un sí- se ruborizó.

- ¿En serio?- sólo pudo sonreír como un idiota.

- Sí.

* * *

A Mai le encantó la clase de esgrima, y Zuko le prometió que le enseñaría uno de estos días. Se sentía algo nerviosa, cuando iban en camino, para conocer a la madre de Zuko.

- Relájate- le susurró en el oído.

Como él lo había dicho su madre fue un amor con ella, le agradó mucho la señora Ursa. Se dio cuenta que Zuko se parecía bastante a ella. Quedaron en otro día la visitaría.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué pasará?_**

* * *

**¿Quién es él?**

Más tarde…

Zuko decidió ir por el camino largo a casa de Mai, pero antes de dejarla en su casa prefirió pasar primero por el parque. Era una noche espléndida, y el parque estaba casi completamente solo.

- Tenías razón con tu mamá- se acercó más a Zuko, y éste le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

- La conozco, y cómo no te iba a adorar, eres increíble- le sorprendió lo que dijo.

- Nos conocemos de hace poco, ¿cómo lo puedes decir?

- Pero te conozco lo suficiente para decirlo- le susurró en el oído, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y cuándo me vas a dar mi clases personales de esgrima?- quiso cambiar el tema, nunca le ha gustado mucho el sentimentalismo.

- Eso lo decides tú, cualquier momento es perfecto.

- La próxima semana salgo de vacaciones, y no pienso tomar el intensivo. Así que voy a estar disponible.

- Eso suena genial. Bueno mi bella dama hay una agenda por programar. Hay que decidir los días y los horarios.

- Eso lo decimos después.

De repente comenzó a llover.

- Deberíamos ir algún sitio para no mojarnos.

- Es sólo agua Zuko. Además me encanta la lluvia.

- Pero te podrías enfermar- sonaba sobreprotector.

- Un refriado no es gran cosa- le restó importancia- Suenas igual que mi madre. Ella nunca me ha dejado hacer muchas cosas. Como caminar en la lluvia.

- No quería sonar como tu madre- suspiró- Es sólo que te quiero proteger, más nada. Pero si esto es lo que deseas, te acompañaré- ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Tienes frío?- ella estaba temblando un poco.

- Un poco- la abrazó.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le susurró en el oído.

- Mucho mejor- se acercó más.

- Sabes- tomó una pausa- Nunca imaginé que estaría en este parque en plena lluvia, y con una chica.

- La vida da muchos giros.

- Y no estoy con cualquier chica- sus miradas se cruzaron- Sino con la más excepcional chica, que he conocido, y tengo la suerte que es mi novia- ella se ruborizó. Zuko le acomodó un mechón de su cabello. Poco a poco acortaron la distancia entre sus rostros.

- Esto va sonar muy estúpido, y yo no soy así, pero siempre quise que me dieran un beso bajo la lluvia- le confesó.

- Ese deseo se puede hacer realidad- la besó dulcemente.

- Eso fue tierno para nuestro primer beso, sin embargo así no fue como me lo imaginé.

- ¿Cómo lo imaginaste?- le desconcertó lo que dijo.

- Así- lo tomó desprevenido, con un beso más apasionado, enredó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y él al poco tiempo la sujetó por la cintura. Ese beso le quitó el aliento- Es como me lo imaginé.

- Eso fue- no encontraba la palabras.

- No tienes que hablar- le volvió a besar.

* * *

Minutos después…

- Ya es tarde. Tengo que llevarte a tu casa.

- Como tú digas- dijo molesta.

- No es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo Mai.

- ¿Entonces por qué me tienes que llevar a mi casa ahora? Es viernes, y no soy ninguna niña. No tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano. Y no es tarde, apenas van a ser las 10. Tengo 18 años Zuko. Y te recuerdo que mis padres no viven conmigo.

- Es que…

- ¿Tienes miedo por lo que pueda pasar?, ¿Tus padres te pueden regañar?

- No es eso. Sino que tú…

- ¿Soy una chica?

- Sí, y te tengo que llevar sana y salva a tu casa. Y estás toda mojada por la lluvia.

- Bueno, tienes razón- se resignó- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, nos secamos, y vemos una película?

- Pero… Mai.

- Zuko no va a pasar nada. Confío en ti.

-Pero yo no en mí- dijo para sí mismo.

- Además ninguno de los dos ha cenado. Preparamos algo. Dale, ¿por favor?- le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Por qué no te puedo decir que no?

- Eso es un ¿sí?

- Definitivamente- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del carro.

- Gracias.

* * *

En la casa de Mai…

Después que los dos se secaron. Estaban en la sala. Zuko estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras que Mai buscaba la película que iban a ver.

- ¿Pedimos una pizza?- le sugirió a su novia.

- Bueno- seguía buscando- La encontré- puso la película en su Blu-ray. Y se sentó al lado de su novio. Zuko ordenó la pizza.

- ¿Esperamos a ver la película, cuando llegue la pizza, o la empezamos a ver?

- Empecemos a verla, se van a tardar mucho…Porque si la vemos cuando llegue la pizza, ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto?

- No sé. Pero no quiero que me interrumpan la película.

- Bueno podemos ver una serie, están pasando mi serie favorita.

- ¿Cuál?

- Te vas a burlar de mí.

- No lo voy hacer.

- Sí lo vas hacer.

- ¿No dijiste que confías en mí?

- Eso es un golpe bajo- colocó el canal- No te lo voy a decir, lo vas a averiguar.

- Ok- las propagandas pasaron…- ¿Es en serio?

- Sí, te lo dije que no me ibas a creer.

- Me gusta sí, así que no me critiques.

- No lo estoy haciendo, sólo que no te creo que veas The Vampire Diaries.

- Tiene mucho drama y fantasía. Sin embargo tiene suspenso, y bueno me gusta.

- Di la verdad, te gusta uno de los hermanos Salvatore.

- ¿Cómo sabes sus apellidos?

- A mi hermana le gusta la serie, y a veces la veo con ella.

- Ok. Pero no es porque me gustan los hermanos Salvatore.

- Sé que es Damon. Creo que tengo algo de competencia, me siento celoso.

- No te sientas celoso, tú eres mi novio.

- Tienes razón, igual él es muy viejo para ti- Mai le lanzó el cojín, y chocó justo en su cara- Eso no es justo- le arrojó el cojín de regreso a ella.

- Qué caballero- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Sólo veamos el capítulo- acercó a Mai, y ella se recostó en su pecho- ¿Estás cómoda?

- Más de lo que imaginas.

Los minutos transcurrieron rápido. Y la pizza llegó.

- Me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo Mai, cuando se llevó el primer bocado a su boca.

- Yo también.

- Coloca la película.

- Ya voy- se sentó a su lado- Ya la puse, ¿contenta?

- Sí.

Aparte de la pizza, comieron helado, y otras golosinas. Zuko se acercó más a Mai.

- No te voy a besar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque después de todo lo que comimos, mi aliento está hecho un desastre- la besó de todas formas, pero el beso fue interrumpido.

- Mai estamos en casa- la voz familiar de su madre, hizo que se alertara.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?, no tenían que volver sino hasta la próxima semana.

- ¿Son tus padres?- _Bonita primera impresión Zuko._

- Cariño, ¿quién es él?- le preguntó cuando llegó a la sala. Por detrás venia su padre.

- Él es Zuko- dijo algo nerviosa, sin embargo no se notó- Mi novio.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bueno hay un par de sorpresas para este capítulo. Tenía tiempo sin actualizar. ¡Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia!_  
**

* * *

**No todo es lo que parece:**

- ¿Zuko?- pareció pensarlo por un instante, había escuchado ese nombre antes- ¿el pequeño Zuko, el hijo de Ursa?

- ¿Conoce a mi madre?

- Así parece, fui con ella a la secundaria. La última vez que te vi apenas tenías un día de nacido, ahora mírate, debes tener diecinueve, ¿no?- éste asintió- Como pasa el tiempo.

Tanto Zuko, como Mai estaban extrañados con la reacción de la madre de ésta, era todo tan raro y confuso.

- No puedo creer que estés saliendo con mi hija, como es pequeño el mundo.

- Querida, él es el novio de nuestra hija, novio del cual no estábamos enterados hasta ahora.

- Vamos, no estamos con ella casi todo el tiempo, no es raro que tenga novio.

- Pero estaba con ella a solas en la casa.

- No te tienes que preocupar. Mai tiene dieciocho, creo que está lo suficientemente mayor para poder cuidar de ella misma, y tomar su decisiones. Además ella no es tonta. Y estoy segura que Zuko es un caballero, Ursa es su madre, y ella es una gran persona- le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a su esposo- Relájate. No estaban haciendo nada malo, son jóvenes. Veían una película.

- Pero…-no le dio chance de protestar.

- No hagas un espectáculo- lo miró directamente a los ojos a su esposo- Bueno, voy a ir a desempacar. Ya vuelvo.

Todos en la sala estaban totalmente sorprendidos con la actitud de la madre de Mai, tan relajada con el asunto. Mai esperaba más bien un regaño. No que estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Eso era tan extraño. En seguida que su esposa dejó la habitación, él la siguió.

- _Querida_- se escuchaba los quejidos por las escaleras.

- _Deja de quejarte. Acaso no recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes._

- _Esa no es excusa._

- _Bueno a mí no me gustaba que me prohibieran verte la mayoría del tiempo. Y eso no se lo voy a hacer a nuestra. No pasamos mucho tiempo con ella. Y la vas a castigar, por la primera cosa que no se comporta, que no nos avisa._

_- Ella solamente es una niña._

_- No lo es. Nuestra pequeña hija, ya creció. Y lamento no haber estado mientras crecía, pero no pienso perder más tiempo, entiendes. Si la castigamos, por hacer esto, no sería justo-_ se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

- No era mi intención ser la razón por la que tus padres pelearan.

- No es tu culpa.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- No te vayas- no quería lucir desesperada- Mi mamá se molestará si te vas, sin despedirte- eso no se lo creía ni ella misma.

- Mai, recuerdas que cuando eras pequeña, íbamos a la Isla Ember.

No tenía idea a lo que quería llegar su madre.

- Sí.

- Vamos a ir este fin de semana. Zuko estás invitado, y tu hermana también. Mai invita a tu amiga Ty Lee. Salimos mañana temprano. Así que será mejor que vayas a empacar, y descanses un poco.

- Claro, pero no estoy seguro que ella pueda, hasta mañana- salió lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo con recelo, cuando ya estaba en su habitación.

- Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo Mai. Más nada- le restó importancia- Bueno ve a empacar, y descansa- salió de su cuarto.

Mai agarró su celular que estaba en su cama, lo revisó, tenía diez llamadas pérdidas de Ty Lee y veinte mensajes, todos decían lo mismo "_Llámame_" , así que decidió llamarla.

- _¿Mai por qué no contestabas?_

- Estaba con Zuko, y después llegaron mis padres.

- _¿Tus padres llegaron?, ¿no tenían que llegar después?_

- Adelantaron su llegada, y vamos a la Isla Ember, estás invitada, ve a empacar, salimos temprano.

- ¿En serio, vamos a ir?

- Sí- Tuvo que apartar su celular por el grito de emoción de Ty Lee.

- Hay tantas cosas por hacer, y ya sé a donde vamos a ir- Mai rodó los ojos.

- Claro, es tarde ve a empacar- le recordó.

- Una pregunta más, ¿quiénes van?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Zuko va, ¿no?

- Sí va a ir, y al parecer puede que su hermana vaya también. A la cual no he conocido.

- Esto va a ser divertido.

- Como digas.

* * *

En la casa de Zuko…

_No le voy a decir nada a mi hermana._

- Zuzu, ¿dónde has estado hoy?- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

- Ya lo sabes, no sé para qué preguntas- trató de ignorarla.

- ¿Y pasó algo que te pusieras de ese humor?- se miró las uñas.

- Azula, no tengo tiempo para tus preguntas estúpidas.

- Sólo trataba pasar tiempo con mi hermano.

- Molestarme querrás decir- le trancó la puerta en la cara, y empezó a empacar.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿No ves?- dijo molesto.

- Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás empacando a esta hora?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Pero Zuzu, soy tu hermana, claro que sí lo es.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago?

- Desde que mamá me dijo que pasara tiempo contigo, en realidad no me importa, sólo hago un "esfuerzo"- rodó los ojos- Si te pregunta algo, sólo dile que pasé tiempo de calidad contigo.

- Como quieras.

De repente entró la madre de Zuko.

- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir con esas maletas?- sonaba algo sobreprotectora.

- Voy a la Isla Ember.

- ¿Pero con quién vas?

- Con Mai y su familia- se limitó a contestar.

- ¡Es maravilloso!, ¿Por qué no llevas a tu hermana?

- ¿Qué?, de ninguna manera- se cruzó de brazos.

- Es tu hermana Zuko, no has pasado tiempo últimamente con ella. Es una gran oportunidad para que pasen tiempo de calidad.

- Yo no voy a pasar tiempo con ella.

- Yo no voy a pasar tiempo con él- dijeron simultáneamente, señalando al otro.

- Vamos son hermanos, se supone que tienen que ser unidos.

- Eso no es obligatorio- se quejaron ambos.

- Sin peros, van a ir los dos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola a todas (os)!**_

_**No **__**he**__** actualizado en un buen rato… En este tiempo me he preguntado ciertas cosas, sobre el fanfic que estoy escribiendo:**_

_**1)**__ ¿Desde cuándo Zuko es tan paciente, cariñoso y romántico?_

_**2)**__ ¿Mai, demuestra sus sentimientos?_

_**3)**__ Ninguno de los dos es bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, y creo que los he colocado muy afectivos._

_**4)**__ Creo que Zuko muestra su parte más explosiva es cuando está cerca de su familia, en especial de su hermana, que no son cercanos que digamos. Así que Azula va a salir de ahora en adelante. Mai tiene que ver al verdadero Zuko. _

_**5)**__ Y por último si Zuko tiene la cicatriz, cuál sería la razón. Porque no estoy segura si en este universo alternativo manejen los elementos y mucho menos que haya una guerra. No se la podría quitar la cicatriz porque eso es lo que caracteriza a su personaje esa es mi opinión. Pero ustedes son libres de cómo imaginarlo._

_**PD: a) **__Esto en sí no es un crossover, pero me gusta la idea que algunas veces participen los personajes de The Legend of Korra._

_**b) **__No tengo idea que tan larga será este fanfic, esta historia la comencé sin saber a dónde se dirigía, ahora tengo una idea en lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos._

_**c) **__Si he escrito algún error (yo diría horror) ortográfico, discúlpenme a veces escribo tan rápido que me salto algunas palabras que estoy pensando, y creo que las escribo y no es así. O la escribo mal, en serio me da mucha pena, si ha pasado._

_**d) **__No soy buena poniendo nombres, por lo tanto no sé cuáles nombres colocarles a los padres de Mai._

_**e) Por cierto me impresiona que personas de varios países que no hablan español, han visto este fanfic. Y si quieren dejar un review no lo tienen que hacerlo necesariamente en español. **_

_**(Gracias a los que leyeron la gran nota) **_

_**Los dejo con el capítulo, que no es muy largo, sin embargo espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Fin de semana en la Isla Ember (I Parte):**

- Azula, Zuko, el desayuno está listo- los llamó su madre desde la cocina.

Los dos entraron a la habitación, pero no se dirigieron la palabra.

- Es bueno pasar tiempo en familia- Trató de aligerar el ambiente, Ursa. A pesar de sus múltiples intentos de unir a sus dos hijos, nada ha sido igual desde que se divorció de su ex-esposo hace nueve años. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos, cuando ellos eran pequeños y eran unidos- ¿No están emocionados por ir a la Isla Ember?

- ¿Por qué lo estaría, arena pegada en todo mi cuerpo, y agua salada?, no gracias.

- Pero Azula, tú amabas ir de vacaciones allá.

- Sí, cuando tenía cinco años, y también creía que los cuentos de hadas eran reales.

- Sólo te gustaban los cuentos de hadas por los malos- le recordó su hermano.

- No sería un cuento de hadas, sin un villano que trate de arruinarle la vida a la protagonista. No tendría gracia. Además era divertido ver la parte cuando la protagonista lloraba, y estaba en problemas- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la cara.

- ¿Por qué no tengo una hermana normal, es mucho pedir?

- Supéralo Zuzu. Por lo menos no soy un debilucho como tú.

- ¡Yo no soy débil, y no me llames Zuzu!

- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear por una vez? Estamos comiendo.

- Es culpa de ella.

- Es culpa de él.

- No me importa quién tenga la culpa. Sólo hagan las paces, y pasen este fin de semana juntos, como debería ser- su hija iba a protestar- Y no Azula, no vas a salirte con la tuya. Vas a ir, no importa qué. Ésta va a ser una lección para los dos. Es mi última palabra.

* * *

- Espero que estés contento- le susurró con sequedad, mientras salían del comedor.

- Ésta no fue mi idea. Lo último que quiero es pasar un fin de semana contigo- dijo molesto, pero sin elevar el tono de voz, para que su madre no lo escuchara.

- Zuzu tienes que ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces. La próxima vez que tu novia te invite a alguna parte fuera de la ciudad, procura hacerlo a escondidas.

- Sino hubieras entrado a mi cuarto, esto no habría pasado.

- No es mi culpa, es tuya.

La miró con rabia.

- Bueno ir a la Isla Ember no tiene que ser una pesadilla para ambos. Tú vas por tu lado, y yo por el mío.

- Me parece una buena idea- esa respuesta no le sonó convincente a Zuko, ella se vengaría de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía cómo.

- Tenemos que terminar de empacar, antes que nuestra madre nos diga.

- Claro- le contestó con tono irónico, Azula no le paraba mucho a su madre como su hermano.

- Azula, dentro de una hora salimos, Mai me acaba de avisar, es mejor que te apures.

- Como quieras- se fue a su habitación.

Minutos más tardes…

Zuko se quedó mirando sorprendido la gran montaña de maletas delante de él.

- ¿Por qué necesitas tantas maletas?

- Es sólo lo necesario Zuzu. Ahora mételas en la maletera de la camioneta se nos hace tarde- le dijo con tono de inocencia fingida.

- Yo no voy a llevar todo eso- se reusó.

- Le voy a decir a mamá- lo amenazó.

- Esto no es justo.

- Tú idea, tu culpa. Yo no tendría que ir a la estúpida Isla Ember, sino fuera por tu gran bocota. Así que ve llevando mi equipaje- le ordenó.

- En ningún momento sugerí que me acompañaras.

- Pero mamá quiere que pasemos tiempo en familia. Después que ella se divorció de papá, se le metió la tonta idea de mantener a la familia unida. No sé si no ve que no nos necesitamos mutuamente.

Zuko rodó los ojos, y se resignó a llevar las maletas de su hermana. "_Sólo van a ser tres días"_ pensó "_Tres __**insufribles**__ días"_

- ¡AZULA!- la llamó- ¡YA ESTÁ TODO LISTO, VEN SE NOS HACE TARDE!

- No tienes que gritar- le gritó mientras trancaba la puerta de la casa.

- No sabía que estabas cerca- le dijo sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro Zuzu?

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames Zuzu!- le sacaba de quicio que lo llamara así.

- Lo siento, Zuzu.

- Se toman fotos, pásenla bien- le dijo su madre desde la puerta.

- Claro.

**_"Va a ser un milagro sino no nos matamos" _**pensó con ironía.

- Así que… Azula- trató de entablar una conversación.

- Olvídalo Zuko, es un caso perdido.

Los últimos cuarenta minutos estuvieron en un pesado silencio. Esos minutos le parecieron horas interminables a Zuko.

Al fin habían llegado al puerto, y se sintió mucho mejor cuando salió de la camioneta, sin embargo se recordó que tenía que llevar el equipaje de Azula.

"_**¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"**_ Botó una gran bocana de aire.

Al tomar la primera mal eta se le salió el aire de los pulmones. "_**Sólo faltan seis" **_pensó con amargura.

* * *

**En la casa de Mai**

- Ty Lee puedes elegir cuál atuendo te vas a llevar de una buena vez.

- No es tan fácil, nunca sabes a quién vas a conocer allá.

- Sólo vamos a estar un fin de semana.

- Esa no es excusa para vestirse mal.

- Tu ropa se parece toda. Rosa y femenina.

- No es igual todo mi vestuario.

- Como digas.

- Tú deberías escoger mejor tus atuendos, va a estar tu novio.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

- Vamos a estar en una isla. Y cualquier chica se viste mejor que tú.

- Gracias- le dijo secamente.

- Lo digo por tu bien.

- Ese es mi problema. No le paro mucho a las combinaciones de ropa. Sí es oscuro va bien con mi estilo.

- A eso es que me refiero, eres una chica. Deberías ser femenina, y no vestirte toda lúgubre, a cualquier hora del día. ¿Por favor quién usa negro en la mañana?

- Creo que yo.

- Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte.

- ¿Te vienes dando cuenta ahora?

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan sombría, seca y sarcástica todo el tiempo?

- Así soy, y es muy difícil cambiar a una persona.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después…**

- ¡Zuko!- lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó la mejilla.

- Hola, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy- la envolvió en un abrazo y la besó.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Te aseguro que la has pasado mejor que yo.

- Nunca has estado con Ty Lee más de una hora. Y con mis padres.

- Tú no has estado con mi malvada hermana.

- Espero sobrevivir a este fin de semana entonces.

-Igual yo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me ha gustado más de lo que pensaba escribir sobre las peleas de Azula y Zuko. No soy tan buena escribiendo. Y Tal vez no escribo propiamente a los personajes, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**_

_**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Y gracias meandcartoon por la idea que me diste, no la usé literalmente, la ajusté con lo que se ocurrió. Espero que te guste. **_

* * *

**Fin de semana en la Isla Ember (II Parte): "El trato"**

Tenían que viajar en Ferri para poder llegar a la Isla Ember. Durante su estadía en el Ferri, no fue del todo placentera que digamos.

- ¡Odio viajar por Ferri!- una vez que estaba dentro.

- Puedes ahorrarte esos comentarios Azula.

- Todo huele a **Agua salada y a Pescado**- se tapó la nariz.

- Es el mar Azula. ¿Qué te puedes esperar?

- ¡Adoro viajar por Ferri!- salió de la nada Ty Lee- El olor del mar es tan refrescante.

Azula la miró como si ella estaba loca, y se apartó de su hermano, y de esa chica rara.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Azula es así todo el tiempo. No te sientas herida si lo hace. Es muy temperamental, si las cosas no le salen como ella quiere.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Y sabes dónde está Mai?

- No la he visto en un rato. Debe estar con sus padres.

- Acabo de estar con sus padres, y no estaba con ellos.

- Voy a buscarla.

* * *

En el lugar más solo del Ferri la encontró, había una vista espectacular en ese sitio.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Bueno…Tomo fotos- mientras lo decía, el flash de la cámara cegó a Zuko.

- ¿Te gusta la fotografía?

- Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. No necesitas hablar, para tomar una buena foto. Sólo esperar el momento y lugar adecuado- le tomó otra foto.

- ¿Por qué no avisas cuando tomas una foto?

- Me gusta tomar fotos espontáneas. Y sobretodo captar la esencia de la persona.

- Eso es muy…

- No tienes que decir nada.

- ¿Puedo ver las fotos que tomaste?

- Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, te las muestro todas.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Porque quiero seguir tomando fotos. Te prometo que te voy a mostrar todas las fotos.

- Pero…-lo besó.

- Aprende a ser paciente- lo volvió a besar, le pasó los brazos por su cintura. Y el beso se volvió más profundo.

- ¡Qué asco!, Zuzu no muestres afecto en público, con tu novia. ¡Es asqueroso!- su hermano hizo señas como si fuera a vomitar.

- No mires entonces Azula- besó a Mai otra vez, sólo para molestar a su hermana.

Azula salió disgustada.

- Zuko, si eres malo con tu hermana.

- No la conoces, es sólo una pequeña venganza.

* * *

- Esta es la casa- comentó desilusionada Azula, se imaginaba que sería mucho más grande, como su casa en la playa.

- ¿Qué esperabas?

- No sé, que fuera más grande. Como la que tenemos aquí.

- Azula, nadie ha estado en años en esa casa. No desde que éramos una familia feliz, que fue hace mucho tiempo.

Zuko metió poco a poco las maletas de Azula, a su habitación. Y no le dirigió la palabra el resto del día.

* * *

Tocó la puerta que estaba abierta, para avisar su presencia- No me ibas a mostrar las fotos.

- Me arrepentí- le dijo, mientras sacaba la memoria SD, de su cámara.

- Vamos muéstramelas, me tomaste fotos, no es justo.

- No lo quiero hacer.

- Por favor.

- No- y salió corriendo. Zuko la siguió.

La siguió por toda la casa, Mai volvió a subir las escaleras.

- ¿No estamos muy grandes para estos juegos?- le gritó.

- Sólo estás celoso que soy más rápida que tú- se estaba riendo como una niña.

Ese comentario hirió el orgullo competitivo de Zuko. La acorraló en su habitación. Y se le lanzó encima.

- Te atrapé- le dijo cuando la capturó contra el piso- ¿Qué decías que soy lento?

- Creo que estaba un poco equivocada.

- ¿Me vas a mostrar las fotos?

- No. No me vas a obligar.

- Vamos- le dijo más cerca de su rostro.

- No lo haré, aunque me tengas así todo el día.

- Vamos- volvió a insistir.

- Zuko, no se ve muy bien que estés encima de mí, y que tengas mis muñecas sujetadas.

- No me importa. ¿Así que me vas a mostrar las fotos?

- No.

La besó.

- ¿Y ahora?- negó con la cabeza- No me hagas obligarte- la besó, pero esta vez mucho más lento y prolongado.

Azula abrió- Mai, ¿Dónde está el baño?- no pudo terminar su pregunta, ante la escena que estaba viendo- **¿Qué rayos está pasando?**

- No es lo que parece- se adelantó a decir Zuko.

- **¿Qué no es lo que parece?**, estás encima de ella.

- Ahh, esto tiene una explicación- se levantó.

- Esto si penoso- se puso toda roja Mai.

- ¿Cuál explicación?

- Bueno, yo…bueno…ella- empezó a hacer señas nervioso.

- Sabes que olvídalo.

- No le digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie, mucho menos a los padres de Mai.

- A los padres de Mai, no les va a gustar que su hija y su novio, ande con esas intenciones- dijo maliciosamente.

- No se lo puedes decir.

- Mi silencio, tiene precio- se miró las uñas.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga.

- Eso no es justo.

Mai se sentía fuera de la conversación, no se podía imaginar que sus padres se enteraran de esto.

- Creo que les tengo algo a los padres de tu novia. Primero fue lo del Ferri, y ahora esto, en un solo día. Se deberían comportar mejor- una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios.

- Azula, esto no es divertido.

- Para mí sí lo es.

- Eres una chantajista.

- Gracias. No olvides manipuladora. Si yo no te hago la vida imposible, quién lo hará. Soy tu hermana es mi deber.

- Eres la persona más vil que existe.

- Gracias. Zuzu, sólo me estás haciendo cumplidos. Me halagas.

"_**¿Por qué tengo que tener la hermana más loca que hay?" **_Se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Me tengo que ir a decirles…- ya se iba

- Tú ganas, haré todo lo que digas...

- Sabes lo que te conviene.

Era un pacto con el diablo lo que estaba haciendo, eso lo sabía perfectamente. E iba a sufrir mucho.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Volví, he estado muy ocupada ahora que comencé la universidad. Aquí les dejo un capítulo, espero que les guste._  
**

* * *

**Un fin de semana en la Isla Ember (Parte III): "La playa"**

Después del trato con Azula, inmediatamente Zuko empezó a sufrir las consecuencias. Ella lo mandó a que desempacara y ordenara todo su equipaje, alrededor de tres horas le llevó esa tarea, porque cada vez que le decía que lo colocara en tal parte, cambiaba rápidamente de opinión… Exhausto pensó que había terminado, sin embargo se dio cuenta que sólo era el comienzo.

Se le pasó la idea de renunciar, porque cómo los padres de Mai, le van a creer a su hermana si no tiene evidencias, pero estaba equivocado. Le dijo a Azula que ya estaba harto, y como buena chantajista que era, le mostró una foto que capturó con su celular, no podía creerlo, "_**¿en qué momento la había tomado?**_" era demasiado estúpido para no darse cuenta que su "querida hermanita" le había tomado una foto con Mai, en aquella pose comprometedora, aunque no iban a hacer nada, la foto mostraba lo contrario. Se tragó su orgullo, y siguió con todas las tareas que su hermana le dijo.

Mientras hacía todo, se le ocurrió que tenía que borrar la foto, era la única evidencia, si la borraba no habría nada para corroborar la historia de su hermana. El detalle estaba en cómo lo iba a hacer, Azula siempre llevaba su celular, nunca lo dejaba en algún sitio, ni siquiera cuando se iba a bañar. Eso era un problema, pero ya se las arreglaría para conseguirlo. A lo mejor con ayuda de Mai podría lograrlo.

Habló con Mai al respecto, pero ella no parecía preocupada, sin embargo ayudó a su novio.

Entonces su oportunidad vino, cuando fueron a la playa…

Azula estaba demasiado aburrida, hasta que un chico captó su atención, era alto, guapo y musculoso, habían muchas chicas a su alrededor, pero eso no le importó ellas no eran competencia para ella, al parecer este viaje forzado iba a tener sus recompensas.

Trató innumerables veces llamar su atención, no tenía caso y necesitaba ayuda, ella no era del tipo de chica que coqueteaba, los chicos iban a ella. Y esto era lo que más le frustraba, al contrario la amiga de Mai, Ty Lee le iba muy, en pocos minutos tenía muchos admiradores, no pudo evitar sentir celos, ella era tan natural con esto del coqueteo, y ella era un desastre, tuvo que echar a un lado su orgullo, y pedirle consejos a aquella chica tan rara.

Ésta aceptó ayudarla, y en un momento de descuido Azulo dejó su celular sobre la arena.

En ese preciso instante, Zuko fue en busca del celular, cuando lo tenía en sus manos, éste le pedía la contraseña, trató unas 3 veces de adivinarla, pero no lo logró, y si la metía una vez más el celular se iba a restaurar, así que decidió mantener el celular con él, para poder chantajear a su hermanita. _**"Ahora las cosas han cambiado, un punto a mi favor"…**_

Más tarde Azula discutió con Zuko para que le devolviera su apreciado celular, pero la amenazó con borrar toda la información contenida en él, así que ella estaba con las manos atadas. A regañadientes le dejó el celular, y se fue con Ty Lee a la fiesta del chico de la playa.

Aunque Azula no dejaría las cosas así, eso lo podría asegurar.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Este capítulo lo había escrito hace mucho, y aparece un par de personajes que me encanta 3, espero que les guste este capítulo._**

**_No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, por la universidad, además no tengo ni la menor idea a donde va esta historia, mi mente la tengo ocupada con diseño y expresión (que son materias de arquitectura), así que no tengo tiempo por ahora para las historias. _  
**

**_Quisiera saber qué opinan..._**

**_Si hay algún error ortográfico, por favor discúlpenme, a veces copio muy rápido, y no me doy cuenta, pero siempre trato de tener los menos errores posibles. _**

* * *

**Fin de semana en la Isla Ember (IV Parte): "Una cita ¿romántica?"**

- Es raro haberle ganado en algo a Azula, no puedo creer que tenga su celular, al fin soy libre… ¿Quieres ir algún sitio?

- Claro.

- Conozco el mejor restaurante de la Isla Ember, te va a encantar.

- Debe ser delicioso.

- La comida es maravillosa

…

Cuando estaban llegando al restaurante, entró una chica despampanante, con espectaculares ojos verdes. Y esa chica saludó a Zuko, algo cariñosa, para el gusto de Mai, Zuko se sonrojó sin querer.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mai la miró con recelo.

- Bien- Mai carraspeó, y se dio cuenta otra vez de su presencia- Asami, esta es Mai.

- Mucho gusto.

- Lo mismo digo- respondió sólo por cortesía, pero cortante.

- Me tengo que ir. Fue bueno verte- se despidió.

- ¿Quién es ella?- aunque lo dijo con su tono monótono de siempre, y sin expresión en su rostro. Zuko sabía que ella estaba celosa.

- Asami Sato, la ex novia de Mako.

- Espera un momento, ¿la dueña de la empresa de los Satomobiles?

- Sí, legalmente lo es, después que su padre lo metieron preso, desde entonces es la dueña de las empresas de su familia.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Si te gusta ella?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No le quitabas la vista de encima.

- Eso no es cierto- se defendió.

- No me mientas Zuko

- Mai, tú eres mi novia, no ella. Quiero estar contigo, no con ella. Si no fuera así, estuviera con Asami.

- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

- Es la verdad- la besó.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rojo- Lo...- no la dejó terminar

- No tienes que disculparte

- Pero me comporté como una celópata.

- Mai, no actuaste como una celópata. Los celos es algo normal, cualquiera los puede sentir, lo digo por experiencia.

- ¿Estás seguro con lo que dices?

- Muy seguro. Me dieron celos, es que mírala.

- Bueno mi primo Iroh, tiene suerte.

- ¿Es la novia de tu primo?

- Sí, llevan unos meses saliendo. Por eso ella está aquí, mi primo vino a la Isla Ember.

- Ahora estoy más apenada. Ella fue amable conmigo, y fui tan descortés.

- Mai, relájate estamos de vacaciones.

- Sí, pero básicamente es parte de tu familia. Y no le di una buena primera impresión, que le dirá a tu primo.

- Ella no es de la que anda con chismes, y mucho menos da una referencia de alguien sin conocerla bien… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

- Está bien.

Cuando entraron, no había mesas disponibles. Estaban a punto de irse, hasta que un chico apuesto de unos veintitantos que andaba con Asami, les dijo que se podían sentar con ellos. "_**Ése debe ser el primo de Zuko, Iroh"**_ pensó Mai, no pudo evitar, prestarle mucha atención, era realmente atractivo, y todo un caballero.

- Tú debes ser Mai- agarró suavemente su mano derecha, y la besó- Es un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo- se ruborizó.

- Eres un chico sortario primo, es hermosa.

- Lo sé- contestó cortante, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura a su novia atrayendo a él, de forma posesiva.

- Zuko, no seas maleducado- le susurró Mai- Es tu primo.

- No lo estoy siendo- se defendió.

- Compórtate- se fue a sentar, y rápidamente Iroh la ayudó con su silla.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Pasaron unos minutos y había un silencio incómodo. Así que Asami trató de entablar una conversación.

- Así que… ¿Vinieron a la Isla Ember de vacaciones?

- Diría más bien a unas vacaciones forzadas- comentó Mai.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi padres, no sé por qué les entró la idea de pasar más tiempo conmigo.

- ¿No te gusta pasar tiempo con tus padres?

- No es eso, sino que toda mi vida ellos han estado distante, y es muy raro que quieran estar conmigo.

- Eso sí es triste. Yo desearía pasar tiempo con mi madre, pero murió cuando era pequeña. Y mi padre no era quien era que pensaba. Hizo cosas horribles, y está en la cárcel.

Mai no sabía por qué, pero de repente se sintió culpable. El hecho de haber dicho eso de sus padres, la hizo sentir mal, y por haberla tratado tan hace unos momentos.

- Lo siento.

- Tú no hiciste nada. No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada. ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos el tema?... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?

- Tres meses conociéndonos, pero dos días de novios- contestó Zuko, que se sentía excluido en la conversación, y deseaba recalcar que Mai era su novia.

- Eso es estupendo- dijo sinceramente Asami- Iroh y yo tenemos casi un año de conociéndonos.

- Y seis meses maravillosos de novios- terminó Iroh, sujetándole la mano, y viéndola a los ojos. Se notaba a lo lejos que los dos estaban enamorados.

"_**Son una adorable pareja"**_ pensó Mai, y rápidamente se le pasó por la cabeza, _**"Estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Ty Lee"**_

- ¿Y qué haces Mai?- le preguntó Iroh.

- Bueno, estoy estudiando diseño gráfico.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, no muchos me creen. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Soy militar. General para ser más exactos.

- Vaya.

- Sí… Así que Zuko, ¿Cómo vas en la universidad?

- Bien- se limitó a contestar.

Zuko estaba muy celoso a estas alturas, sabía que Iroh no trataba de coquetear con su novia, que era su forma de ser, así lo habían criado, que fuera el perfecto caballero, pero eso igual no lo tranquilizaba, Mai le prestaba más atención de lo que él deseaba, estaba como en una especie de hechizo, le prestaba atención a todo lo que él decía, bueno así él lo veía.

Por su parte Asami no estaba celosa, conocía bien a Iroh, y confiaba plenamente en él.

La cena continuó entre charlas, y las cortantes respuestas de Zuko hacia su primo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- No, ¿Qué pasa contigo?... Tú nunca sonríes, ni te ruborizas, ni muestras interés, con nadie, sólo unas pocas veces conmigo. Y apenas lo conoces y haces todo eso… ¿Y qué es todo eso de "sí General"?

- Sólo quería ser amable. No tenías que ser tan maleducado con tu primo.

- Yo no lo estaba siendo. Tú por otra parte, estabas muy atenta a todos sus comentarios, y en ningún momento comentaste que YO SOY TU NOVIO.

- Eso no lo tengo que estar diciendo a cada rato. Y creo que me precipité con esa decisión. Esta noche me demostraste que en realidad te conozco muy poco.

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

- Creo que sí- desvió la mirada- Es todo Zuko.

Se fue, y lo dejó solo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo.**_

_**Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo de Call me Maybe.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews, la verdad son apreciados.**_

_**Espero que les guste… **_

* * *

_Anteriormente en Call me Maybe…_

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

- Creo que sí- desvió la mirada- Es todo Zuko.

Se fue, y lo dejó solo.

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

- Creo que sí- desvió la mirada- Es todo Zuko.

Se fue, y lo dejó solo…

* * *

Después que se dio cuenta que ella no iba a volver, se arrepintió en la manera que había actuado.

- ¿Qué he hecho?-se llevó las manos a su cara- Siempre actuando, sin pensar- murmuró para sus adentros- Arruinando las pocas cosas buenas que le pasan.

Su temperamento explosivo tendía a alejar a las personas que quería…** ¿Quería?** Ese pensamiento le hizo dudar, hasta ese momento no había sabido sus sentimientos hacia Mai.

"Esa chica sombría que suspira demasiado", como le decía Sokka se había metido en su corazón, sin darse cuenta, en estos meses.

Sin embargo esa noche la perdió, era imposible que ella quisiera volver con él, ante su comportamiento en la cena, que era más como él es en realidad, o como solía ser todos los días antes de ella.

¿Cómo la iba a recuperar?

No podía volver a casa de Mai, lo mejor sería dejarla sola.

¿Qué le aconsejaría su tío? En ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, desearía que él estuviera ahí, a su lado. Se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba, más de lo que él creía, la última vez que lo había visto tuvieron una pelea, hasta ese preciso instante, no había pensado que lo necesitara, siempre se había quejado que su tío estuviera a su alrededor, hablando del té, dándole consejos sin pedírselos.

Él era un desastre, no hacía más que lastimar a las personas. La fría brisa de la noche, lo devolvió a la realidad, aún seguía afuera del restaurante, entonces empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno…

Llegó hasta un parque, que estaba solo, se sentó en unas de las bancas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Los minutos pasaron, metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó su celular, no sabía sí llamar a su tío o no, inconscientemente había marcado su número, y esa voz tan familiar le contestó.

- ¿Zuko, estás bien?

- Tío, arruiné todo- las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

- ¿Qué pasó, sobrino?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

- No sé cómo controlar mi temperamento, y arruiné todo con Mai.

- Pero ¿cómo pasó?...

Le contó todo lo que había pasado en la cena, y lo que había pensado, de lo que se había enterado, de los sentimientos que habían estado creciendo en él, su tío lo escuchó con atención, y lo aconsejó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Mai llegó a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, no deseaba hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con Zuko, y sabía que Ty Lee le haría un interrogatorio después, pero decidió posponerlo.

- ¿Qué se creía él?, mi vida era perfectamente tranquila, antes que él llegara, y le diera un giro de 360°.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él, fácilmente se ruborizaba, cuando él estaba cerca, o sonreía cada vez que pensaba en él, en un estúpido cliché se había convertido por él.

Pero sabía que nunca sería igual a esas chicas, es algo que va en contra de su personalidad.

¿Se había precipitado con su decisión? Ni ella misma lo sabía, a pesar de su comportamiento, ahora no estaba segura si había sido lo correcto terminar con él.

Las horas pasaron y Zuko no aparecía, y Mai se empezó a preocupar, pero no lo iba a llamar, él se tenía que disculpar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante un buen rato el maestro fuego estuvo pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su tío, ahora no sabía cómo se había cómo disculparse con Mai, y si le debía confesar que la quería, era algo que tenía que meditar, pero lo mejor sería no decirle por los momentos.

Entrada la noche Zuko llegó a la casa, trató de no hacer ruido, subió al segundo piso y estaba por entrar a su habitación, para su sorpresa ahí estaba su hermana.

- ¿Así que cómo te fue en la cita con Mai?- preguntó casualmente, mirando sus uñas, conteniendo una risa.

-Sabes perfectamente como salió- le gritó, la idea de trancarle la puerta en su cara, parecía tentadora, sin embargo no lo hizo porque causaría mucho ruido, y no se encontraba en su casa.

-Zuko, ésta es la razón por la que nunca has tenido novia, me imagino que ella ya se enteró como realmente eres.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Azula.

- Pero Zuko, yo te quiero ayudar.

- Sí claro- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Es la verdad.

- ¿Tú desde cuándo me quieres ayudar?

- Desde que tienes mi celular- "_Y ese chico de la playa me quiere llamar, y si es la forma de recuperar mi celular lo haré"_ pensó.

- Azula no necesito tu ayuda- _"Claro, se nota mucho que sabes manejar esta situación hermanito"_ rodó los ojos.

- La necesitarás. Ya lo verás- y se fue.

Trancó la puerta…

- La necesitarás- la estaba imitando malhumorado, mientras se cambiaba a su pijama- Lo que necesito es tener la oportunidad para disculparme con Mai…

* * *

_**Los Reviews son apreciados.**_

_**PD: No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! A todas mis queridas lectoras…**

No sé si vaya a continuar esta historia… No estoy en humor de escribir historias que lleven romance. Es todo muy complicado ahora, además comencé un nuevo semestre, y no tengo tiempo.

Si alguna vez me sale un capítulo lo publicaré, pero eso lo dudo.

Espero su comprensión.

L.O.


End file.
